roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combos
Introduction Combos are a set of synergized spells that is usually a mixture of different elements that usually includes a stun spell and a high-damaging spell. Slow Combos Slow combos rely on slow spells to deal high damage to enemies that almost always includes a stun spell to stop enemies from escaping. It is much harder to hit enemies with slow spells, which, consequently, result in a higher-damaging combo but a higher risk of missing and wasting your mana. Nightmare Freeze Elements needed: Nightmare, Light (optional), Spirit (optional), Fire (optional) # Use Bloodcurling Blast to stun your opponent # Use Skeleton Grab to deal damage as well as keep players there (this step can be skipped) # Use any high-damaging spell (horrifying heads, vigor gyration, orbs of enlightenment, etc) to deal high damage while the player is still stunned * Note: Uses a lot of mana Blind Bat Elements needed: Void, Storm (optional), Darkness (optional), Ice (optional), Lava (optional) # First, blind enemies with void bomb # Then, use a fast transportation spell to transport you near your enemy (shadow sneak, lightning flash) # Lastly, use a contact spell to deal heavy damage to opponents (void lightning, void of terror, frozen incursion, magma drop) * Note: Players usually panic when blinded by void bomb, causing them to forget to use their transportation spells. Take advantage of this by getting closer Glazed Death Elements needed: Ice, Storm, Gravity (recommended) # Use lightning flash while doing a front flip to get closer to your opponent # Use glaze whail to stun and blind opponent (make sure to use it while still in the air from the front flip) # Use a high-damaging spell (gravitational field recommended) to damage opponents Fast Combos Fast Combos are done with fast spells that does not use a lot of mana. This type of combo usually deal less damage than Slow Combos but are less risky to do. Infernal Gate Elements needed: Lava, Earth # Use Rock Fist to get nearer # Quickly use Volcanic Eruption * This combo is best used around a group Lava-nado Elements needed: Water, Lava # Use water tornado to lift players into the air # Use incinerating burst to deal damage to the player * Note: This combo is best used when confronting a group of enemies because it does not deal high damage but does deal medium damage to all players in the area. Vine Shot Elements needed: Grass, Wind, all other elements that has a spell to deal high damage (optional) # First, use Vine to bring your enemy to you. # Use a high-damaging spell of your choice to attack them while they're stunned. Contact spells are recommended. # Use wind cannon to shove them away Water Beam Stun Elements needed: Water, Spirit (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use water beam to hit your opponent, stun them, and deal medium damage. Make sure to aim it while in the air (do front flip); it is much easier to hit opponents with water beam in the air # Use vigor gyration or any other high-damaging spells (orbs of enlightenment, horrifying heads) to deal high damage * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use vigor gyration, so repeat this process at your opponents * Tip: use lightning flash while using this to be sneaky Scorching Blast Elements needed: Lava, Fire (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use incinerating burst to stun opponents # Use consecutive fire bullets or any other high-damaging spells to deal high damage to your opponent * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use consecutive fire bullets Close-range kill Elements needed: Spirit, Crystal # Use Essence Relegation # Then use Crystal Armament, immediately, don't wait for the first move to end. * Tip: Use this combo in close range only * Note: With 100/100 Power this combo does 1000-1500 damage, killing fairly new players quickly, best used in rusher sets. Spam Combos These combos use certain spells but in any order. Often they are good if you repeat the spells over and over against one opponent. Often they are fast combos as well. However, they take up a lot of mana, so use them wisely. Wind Cycle Elements needed: Wind, grass * Use Wind Tornado[es] against an enemy. * Use Leaf Storm and throw them up. * Use Wind Cannon to shove them. * Note: This combo is focused on damage and stun. Water Beam Wind Stun Cycle Elements needed: Water, Wind * Use water beam * Use wind tornado[es] * Note: Wind Tornado[es] is extremely hard to dodge, and water beam is best used when in the air Combo Credits These are the people who came up with the combos. If you have any more combos, please add them up there as well as add your Roblox name. * ArcaneWerewolf (Last known level 157) * Doge20177 (Last known level 103) * UrosCubrilo (level 45) * crusherx1496 (level 126) * GiveMeFoodToEat A.K.A BillyJoeTheThird (level 149) * IlWindlI (level 191) * ben0h555 (last known level: 84)